1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an auxiliary accessory, and more particularly to an auxiliary accessory for a vehicle rearview mirror and that can be mounted on the vehicle rearview mirror securely and conveniently.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIGS. 7 and 8, in order to increase the viewing range of a conventional vehicle rearview mirror (20), an auxiliary accessory (10) is detachably mounted on the conventional vehicle rearview mirror (20) having a casing (21) with an annular rim (211) and has two mounting arms (12, 13), multiple retaining panels (14), two holding hooks (17), two tight belts (15), two locking plates (16) and an auxiliary mirror (11).
The mounting arms (12, 13) are connected to each other and are mounted on the vehicle rearview mirror (20), and each mounting arm (12, 13) has a connecting end and a mounting end. The connecting ends of the mounting arms (12, 13) are pivotally connected to each other. The mounting ends of the mounting arms (12, 13) are mounted on the casing (21) of the vehicle rearview mirror (20). The retaining panels (14) may be L-shaped, are formed on the mounting arms (12, 13) and engage the annular rim (211) of the casing (21).
The holding hooks (17) are formed on one of the mounting arms (12, 13) and align respectively with the retaining panels (14). The tight belts (15) are connected to the other mounting arm (12, 13), are mounted around the casing (21) and align respectively with the holding hooks (17). Each tight belt (15) has a free end. The locking plates (16) are respectively mounted on the tight belts (15) near the free ends, and each locking plate (16) has a locking hole (161) formed through the locking plate (16) and connected to the holding hooks (17). The auxiliary mirror (11) is connected pivotally to the connecting ends of the mounting arms (12, 13).
The conventional auxiliary accessory (10) can increase the viewing range of the vehicle rearview mirror (20) when being mounted on the casing (2 1) of the vehicle rearview mirror (20) by connecting the locking plates (16) with the holding hooks (17) on the mounting arms (12, 13). However, when the vehicle is driving on the road, the shaking force of the vehicle will make the conventional auxiliary accessory (10) declining relative to or separating from the casing (21). Then, the user has to adjust the conventional auxiliary accessory (10) to the original position), but this is inconvenient in use.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an auxiliary accessory for a vehicle rearview mirror to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.